


A sweaty wake up

by Lumon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Biome, Cozy, F/M, NSFW, Winter, domestic life, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: A slice of domestic life.
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 265





	A sweaty wake up

**Author's Note:**

> No beta's we die like nerds.

Due nightmares and a few more things you always had trouble getting asleep and staying asleep. When you're lucky when you fall asleep you will be passed out for a while.

Your body and mind catch up on the lost sleep and proper rest. 

The cold from outside mixes with the warmth of the house. Their living room was the best spot to fall asleep since the fireplace starts there. THe piping to the bedroom upstairs helped but you definitely needed some coverage at night in bed. So, you hogged up the two blankets available in the house over your body after he left this early morning. It made you stay in bed even longer than intended which resulted in you falling asleep for a nap.

There was a time limit and your limit arrived when you heard a familiar voice call out to you, to wake you. If your ears could twitch they would have done that by now.

"Princess?" At first it was soft, muffled and drowned from your sleeping state you were in. 

A dip at the end of the bed made you realize you were awake, this was not a dream. But you were not willing yet to change position or open your eyes. It’s been a while that you felt relaxed.

Your arm stays cozy under his pillow you took over somewhere in the morning. 

For a moment you feel the cold enter your comfortable cozy safe place. Along with a weight loaming over you. The bed dips more down but the warmth is being replaced as he probably took the blankets over himself to keep you warm. His clothes are cold against your warmed up skin. A soft grunt comes out. Face hiding in the pillow trying to ignore the fact you were waking up.

A soft cold huff of air is felt in your neck. The cold touch of his nose against your neck followed by teeth grazing against the nape of your neck. This results in a sharp intake of breath and an inwards moan from you.

You didn’t feel his tusks. As always more careful with those since they can do inflicting damage. 

A cold hand moves over your back, rough and firm but full with untapped love and care. Making a shiver run over your back, a soft grunt of displeasure. Resulting in him to chuckle at my response.

Clear amusement in his chuckle he lets out a snort as he leans to my ear to call me again." _ Princess _ ."

A soft confirming mouth inwards ' _ mhmm' _ came out from you as an answer. Responding to him calling you or trying to wake you up.

"Philza is on his way. I need you awake." He tells as he runs his hand still over your back but lowers it to the edge of your pants playing with the fabric of it.

Again, a soft mouth inward ' _ mhm _ ' was given. Philza has seen you asleep. Sitting on a crafting table with your head against a chest or the time you fell asleep outside on the staircase waiting for Techno to come back home. He took Philza with him for a visit that day.

Philza even let you sleep in the beehouse he made when he was taking care of them.

Almost lulling yourself back asleep you feel something slip under the edge of your pyjama shorts. A small frown appears, confused you wonder if this was sleep or Techno.

  
  


The answer came when you felt his hand slip over your ass, between your thighs as two fingers slip between your warm folds. 

Now came an outward gasps. It was heard by Techno chuckles he finally managed to wake you up. However not that he will stop.This was definitely punishment for snoozing away when he asked me to wake up.

Moving the two fingers further inside he starts to rub around your flesh. His thumb moves to your clit, lazy he makes circles over it.

Trying to close your legs, his free hand stops one of your legs, his voice low as he grazes his tusks over the same spot he bit earlier. 

A grunt comes out. You know what that meant ;  **Don’t.**

So you spread them a bit back open for him. A grunt comes from him, pleased. A kiss is placed on the back of your head on your hair as a reward. 

His fingers continue to wake you up and arouse you. Your legs wetter as it starts to drip from your folds onto your with the arousement.

Your hips raise up when you get near. This made him stop. An annoyed grunt this time comes from you.

" **_Aha ha ha_ ** ." He laughs, finally getting a wonderful reaction out of you. "Should’ve woken up when I called you earlier  _ Princess _ ." The last word spoken in a whispering endearment,

Moving his one single wet hand from your folds and his other dry hand your leg. He moves them to unbuckle his belt and trousers. Pushing them down and with his thumbs he slips his underwear down.

His hard cock pops out of the underwear. With both hands he pulls your pants down so he has the full view of it. 

A wet mess he created. It brought a proud smirk on his lips. Happy and Confident he can bring you to this point.

Leaning down he moves his left hand down. Spreiding your folds with his thumb as he likes his tip against your entrance. 

Pushing in a louder huff and grunt comes from him. The warmth of your vagina wrapping his cock like a warm present.

One hand is laid on the bed. The other moves from your fold to the headboard of the bed. 

You had wrapped your other arm around the pillow too. Squeezing it much tighter together under you as you finally push your face from the pillow. Eyes crack open as you look at the head board of the bed.

Seeing his hand on the wood just brought a smile to your lips. 

It was short lived when you feel him move back before giving a thrust forwards. Open mouthed a moan slips out. It brought a satisfied noise out of Techno. Hearing the sound of your pleasure, made from his touch and movement.

Picking up the pace he moves forwards and back. One hand clutching the bedding while the other has a tight grip on the wood work of the bed. Making their movements creak under them.

Gasping for air were futile attempts because the moment you took one you let out a moan. Each thrust inside hits over and over your spots. His cock running againsts your walls as you try and attempt to pleasure him as you tighten your walls, he pulls in and back out. 

  
  


There was no need for words. Rarely was there need for it as you two united and spoke with your body. 

Sweat starts to form on his forehead. Still fully clothed from his outerwear made to travel through the Arctic Planes full of snow and ice were currently switched to be inside the house under 3 blankets.

Well, plus him making love with you. Something he doesn't mind. Suffering some sweat in exchange for you two to bond and release any pent up stress.

  
  


A louder snort comes from him. Breathing becomes heavy and loud as he picks up the pace a notch higher. 

His need to see you come undone was greater than his release. Keeping a keen eye to your body language. Looking for the sign, it will tell him you were close.

He removes his hand from the headboard as he puts it like the other on the other side of your head.

Bringing himself lower he doesn't care. Letting out his huffs of air by your neck as he brings his tongue out to your neck. Letting it slide over your skin. The taste of salt builds up, pulling it back he runs it over his lips.

It was a good action because he got the reaction he wants from you. The small lift up of your ass towards him together with you pushing your head down against the pillow. Pushing his Tusks and teeth in your neck he bites down. His right hand moves down under your body between your legs and is quick to find your excited clit. Running his thumb over it in circles.

In a faint attempt you try to grab his hair that slid sideways in a low ponytail. You didn't pull hard but you hold it just tight enough to make him stay low with you.

Making you grunt, whimper and wiggle your feet. Trying to get free but you both know that won't happen. The hot air of his nose against your neck hairs and the mixture of pain and pleasure of the bite made you come undone.

With a few more thrusts and louder snort he gives a final and rough thrust forwards. Releasing his grip from your neck he pants. Catching air he has been holding back. All so close to your ear as you barely lift up your face from the pillow.

Careful he puts some of his weight on top of you. Needing the small break while still being attendfull enough to not hurt you.

Both of your breathing become more stable and relaxed. You release the grip of his hair as he presses a kiss on the bite mark in your neck.

Techno takes a satisfied breath in and out before he moves himself up. Pulling his softened cock out after he released it. You were a complete mess.

Looking to the bedside table he grabs a wooden bowl with water in it as he takes a sip before he brings it to you. "Drink it. "

Moving your head up you see his hand in front of you with the bowl. Bringing it to your lips you take a few sips of it. Your throat, so happy with the water.

The bowl turns empty with the last sip. Moved back by Techno on the bedside table you let a satisfied sigh. 

"Do you need help to get changed Princess?" He asks, running his nails through your hair.

"No." You finally answer using your words and are not full of sleep. "I take a quick rinse off and get downstairs."

"Okay. Give a call if you need me." He tells me. Moving himself careful from over you. Moving the blankets back over you. 

As he stands on the wooden floor he pulls his boxers and trouser back up to their prior state. Buttoned and zipper up he walks to the ladder and with ease climbing down to the first floor. 

He walks to the sink as he cleanses his face up by splashing some water on his face. A snort comes out from the cold water on his hot face. 

Lifting up, he grabs a towel to dry his face. However, a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye makes him lay the towel back down. Walking to the window he opens it to see Philza and ...Tommy? 

That is fine but why are they sitting in the snow? A good few blocks away. Another cobblestone tower???

  
  


Closing the window he walks to the side doors, exiting and walking down the staircase and into the snowy tundra. Heading to them.

Him getting closer results in them noticing him. Tommy as usual is quick to nog as he points at him. "Bitch! How long does a shower take! You let us freeze out here while you took a bubble bath!"

" **Heh** ?!" Comes out confused as he sees Tommy storm off to the house. Turning to Philza for answers.

" We arrived a bit earlier than I told you I would come, well. You know what you were ' _ doing _ ' and I had to distract Tommy by saying you dislike it when you have people in the house when you ' _ shower _ ' or well... For once I'm glad Tommy has a fascination with cobblestone and was amused and fucking hyped up to build me a tower when I asked him. Told him we need to respect your wish to shower alone…" Phil says. Giving a bit of background of the 'shower story' which was clearly his son and friend being well...intimate. 

Something neither he or Tommy need to witness. Gosh. Tommy even less. It has been a hassle to keep the 'Worship and Prayer' a thing, till the bloody goat opened his mouth.

Philza lays a hand on Techno's shoulder to pat it. "You have to take the tower down this time yourself."

  
  


To say he sadly understood each word what Philza said was...an understatement. For once he felt embarrassed Philza heard him in his private act of intimacy with you. "Why is this a punishment for me?! That thing is so ugly though!"

Turning around he walks with Philza back to the house.

  
  
  
  



End file.
